


Personal Diplomacy

by Toshi_Nama



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Diplomacy, Early Mornings, Epistolary, F/M, Fog, Lust at First Sight, Politics, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/pseuds/Toshi_Nama
Summary: The Inquisition needs allies, and so Josephine is excited at the offer of one from the Prince of Starkhaven himself - right up until the emissaries she sends almost destroy it out of an abundance of hormones. Now she must get involved personally to save it. Luckily for the Inquisition, the Prince agreed. Or is that lucky for her?Thank you to Tejaswrites for betaing!
Relationships: Josephine Montilyet/Sebastian Vael, Leliana & Josephine Montilyet
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Personal Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluestra195](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestra195/gifts).



“Oh, good heavens,” Josephine muttered, reading the latest of her letters.

Leliana, lounging on the deep window seat, laughed. “What is it, Josie? Did someone use the wrong fork at dinner?”

“No, nothing like that. You remember that I sent one or two of the third sons and daughters to Starkhaven?” She covered her face with her free hand. “Apparently, at least the Lady Ermetine is in love now, and Lord Foghollow is not far behind. Or perhaps it is the other way around.  _ Look  _ at this, Leliana! How did I make such a mistake in who I selected for this journey? The Vaels have always been devout, and both have strong connections to the Chantry. It seemed perfect.”

The letter she was waving in the air was plucked from her hand. Josephine watched her friend’s eyes scan along the words and stutter at exactly the same place. It had to be, as the spymaster started giggling.

“Ah, so you have reached the odes to the Prince’s shoulders?”

“And full lips and eyes like forget-me-nots. Oh,  _ Josie!  _ On the other hand, have they been successful?”

Josephine sighed and started pacing. “I have to write a response - an apology! He has not rejected our contact, yet this must be intolerable to a man who took vows.”

“It will be fine, Josie.” Warm hands covered her own and squeezed. “You’ll see. Perhaps he likes the attention.”

**

_ Prince Vael _

_ Please accept my personal apologies for the conduct of the Inquisition’s emissaries. I promise there was no insult intended, it is only an unanticipated enthusiasm sparked by the tragedy of your ascension to the throne of Starkhaven. Your offer of assistance is gratefully accepted, and there is no need to take any…‘offers’ from those we had sent. Please dismiss them if their conduct is unbecoming, and I will send another more appropriate emissary in their place. _

_With warmest hope for our future conversations,_

_ Ambassador Montiliyet _

**

_ Lady Josephine _

_ Your apologies are of course accepted. It is not the first time nor will it be the last that youths fixate on ‘romantic’ tragedies rather than recognizing the truth of history. Sending them away I fear would only exacerbate the situation. As it is, they are at least attending services. Perhaps the words of the Revered Mother will sneak in all unsuspecting, and their faith will be strengthened. Andraste knows it was so for me. _

_ Starkhaven stands ready to aid the Inquisition. I’ve sent a first delegation of soldiers to speak with your Commander, as well as four ships at your call. They will keep to the trading routes between Starkhaven and Highever unless given orders under your seal - any goods they have will keep until your need is done. I personally vouch for the captains of the  _ Canticle, Dawn of Faith, Sea’s Blessing,  _ and  _ Siren’s Song.  _ With your forbearance, I will continue to write to you directly and use the emissaries as squires of a sort and examples of the breadth of the Inquisition’s support across the South. How often do you see an Orlesian and Ferelden united in anything? _

_ Andraste’s blessing, _

_ Sebastian _

**

“Oh, now that is a relief,” Josephine sighed as she read the last missive again. “How many soldiers did Prince Vael send?”

“Thirty-five, Ambassador,” the messenger replied crisply, “with the Lieutenant in charge asking to work with the Commander directly to assess what other forces could be sent as auxiliaries. He was apologetic that he was not at the head of fifty or more.”

She nodded, dashing a quick note to herself before rubbing the quill along her jaw. “I’ll have a letter to return to Starkhaven with the Lieutenant - and if I could request that he come and see me when he has the time, please?”

“Of course, Ambassador. Is there anything else?”

Josephine glanced around the wide hallway she’d claimed as her office. It might as well be a room, other than that the Council Chamber lay behind her. There was the window seating Leliana favored, the shelves of books, protocol, and the lineages of seven countries all with notes filling the margins, and her own stack of scrolls, letters, and various trinkets that threatened to overwhelm her desk every time she let her attention stray. She rescued her glass of wine and had a drink.

“Yes, I believe so,” she said to the patient woman standing before her. “I’ll need three - no, five chairs for when the Nevarran delegation comes this afternoon, as well as a small table and appropriate refreshments. Something light, but I believe the eldest prefers fish, so that must be taken into account for dinner. Please also ask Commander Cullen if there is one of the soldiers he would recommend for duties here in Skyhold? We have need for a more varied set of guards on the gate.”

Work continued about her as she considered just what the Lieutenant would recommend - and how remarkably gracious Prince Vael was being. She would have to find something appropriate to send to him with her next letter.

**

_ Prince Vael _

_ Thank you for your assistance! I am sending this in the hands of Lieutenant Tremaire, as well as a small token of my personal appreciation for your patience. This is one of the copies of the Chant of Light that Divine Justinia had blessed, recovered from Haven. I have no doubt that you will care for it as it deserves. _

_ Our greatest need at this point is for supplies: while we have staples aplenty, what we lack is access to the cloth and accoutrements that will meet the expectations of the various nobility that have flocked to Skyhold. If there is anything you come across, that would be lovely - though Skyhold is much cooler than Starkhaven! _

_ Blessings to you and your rule, _

_ Josephine _

**

She looked at the letter and nodded. “I think that is not too informal - and while it is quite a request, it is one that will not affect his ability to take care of his city. It is also far more desperately needed than I like to admit.”

With a quick hand, she sealed the letter and set it aside to prepare for her next meeting.

**

_ Josephine _

_ It is quite unfortunate that you’re forced to deal with nobility that looks at only the surface to decide the holiness of your mission - or its desperate need. I worry that your letters are more discreet than needed, but I cannot get any useful information from the emissaries. I would like to reassure you that they are growing more mature, and are welcome to stay or go as you have need of them. However, I believe a more direct conversation between us is necessary, and will do what I can to arrange for it. _

_ Warmly, _

_ Sebastian _

**

The letter was not ominous, Josephine reminded herself as she wrapped a warm shawl more closely around her arms. It was in fact quite kind in its implied invitation to visit - an invitation she wouldn’t be able to accept, of course, but he hadn’t pushed her to that level of rudeness by making it explicit. Though in the pre-dawn fog and chill of the inner courtyards, she certainly wished she dared to leave Skyhold for a few weeks to bask in the seaside warmth of Starkhaven.

Instead, she hurried along her way. Leliana had insisted that she get more activity than she could sitting behind her desk seventeen hours a day, so here she was. Her hair had been brushed but trailed down her back, she’d found a simple woolen dress and smart leather boots that held back the dew adequately, and was now getting the required exercise in before she could scurry into the kitchens and beg a pot of tea for breakfast.

It was  _ far  _ too cold for this, but she was a woman of her word. Therefore, she shivered and stretched her legs even further, trusting to the path beneath her feet as the trees and shadows slid in and out of the fog. Perhaps later in the day would be better, yet then she wouldn’t have the solitude to do so in such a relaxed manner, and-

She gave a breathless shriek when the face reared up out of the fog and was only saved from stumbling by a pair of hands grasping her forearms.

“My lady, forgive me! I dinnae mean to startle you.”

The velvet burr in the man’s voice was as fine as Leliana’s singing, not that she’d ever say it out loud. Speaking sternly to her heart rate, she inspected the figure before her. She might have guessed Antivan, were it not for the way he shaped his words, merely based on his skin...piercing blue eyes topped a gentle mouth, and then she realized she was  _ far  _ too warm as she noticed the broad shoulders that a loose shirt could not disguise and closely-cut leather breeches that did not try to hide the muscles beneath. Josephine skipped her eyes back up to meet his own inspection of her person.

The man smiled. “Skyhold is more lovely than I had been told.”

“That you can say so in pre-dawn is quite generous,” she riposted, “though I have to say the embrium and lilacs are quite pleasant.”

He chuckled, the lines fanning across his face making her realize that this was no youth in front of her.

“Perhaps you can show them to me? I cannae see in this light.”

Well, she needed to finish her exercise...Josephine took the offered arm and didn’t object at all when it was tucked in close to her escort’s warm side. She could convince herself it was necessary because of the narrow path and fog just as easily as he could.

“So, what brings you to Skyhold?”

**

Their conversation had ranged through generalities and delved into the history of the Chantry instead. They were quite companionably arguing over the proper translation and place of the Canticle of Silence as she led them into the kitchen.

One of the cooks hurried over. “My lady!”

“Shh, it’s alright,” she hushed the woman. She looked far from a lady at this point, she was certain. “If we could get a pot of tea and some bread, perhaps? I do not wish to distract you from your work.”

“Nae,” said her companion, “I’ve taken enough of your time, my lady, and had entered the courtyard to find a shrine to our Lady.”

The hand he’d relinquished flew to her mouth. “Please accept my apologies for taking you from your prayers! If you go back out through the door and follow the wall on your right, the chapel will be the fifth door.”

“It was my choice - she hears the Chant from my lips every morning, a short delay is not something she’d begrudge. I’ll take my leave.”

Josephine blinked rapidly, then pushed herself to control again. It was nothing but harmless flattery. She nodded, then sank down at the table where tea and bread were waiting for her.

The cook giggled as she slipped a small pot of preserves next to her elbow. “I’d pray a whole lot more often if there was someone like  _ that  _ to guide my prayers.”

It was remarkably familiar, and she didn’t answer...but agreement crept along her bones. Then she bent to her breakfast.There was much she needed to do.

**

Her free hour to try and catch up on correspondence was interrupted by one of Skyhold’s messengers. “Ambassador, there is someone to see you.”

“Do they have an appointment?” She knew the answer already. Few bothered, thinking themselves more important.

“He asked for your forbearance - the Prince has no appointment, but would appreciate a little time to continue your correspondence?”

Prince - prince! “You mean to say Prince Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven is standing outside my door?” Josephine’s hands fluttered across her desk, stacking the various letters to one side and almost tipping over her inkwell. She saved it, capped it properly, and put it in its proper space in the top right corner. Her hair! No, it had been braided up this morning and was still in place, and her dress was appropriate enough since she needed to meet with the Banns after lunch. “Please see him in.”

She had told him she couldn’t come to Starkhaven because of her duties, but to have  _ him  _ come  _ here?  _ She was completely unprepared! Taking a deep breath, she clung to protocol and stood. She was the chief diplomat of the Inquisition and of a noble family herself, but it was a courtesy to do so to a Prince of the richest city-state in the Free Marches.

“Prince Vael, Lady Montiliyet,” the messenger murmured as she’d taught him, then closed the door behind the man who walked in.

Josephine sank into her seat in shock, staring at piercing blue eyes and a gentle smile that still warmed her more than it should. His own eyes blinked several times, far wider than they had been this early morning. He started forward again and bowed at the waist.

“Please, my lady, call me Sebastian. And I must say, your emissaries did your description no justice.”


End file.
